


fractals

by tillsunrise



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, pretentious author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillsunrise/pseuds/tillsunrise
Summary: A poem about the perfect court four written for school two years ago LMAO
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	fractals

_ One. _

Such wrath, ire

Remember even lightning 

Turns sand into glass

I supersedes even ego

_ Two. _

The prodigal son returns

Bones crack under

The itch to want, finish

The ghost hand twitches

_ Three. _

Gray ice, ashy pale

We’re done fighting

Survivor, not martyr

I say tails

_ Four. _

You get heads

Hiding in plain sight

This tempered glass 

Shakes up the battlefield


End file.
